Let's Go! Disco!
by MisaxMisa
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, i hope you's like it. Please review and tell me what im doing right/where im going wrong :


**Disclaimer: I do not own this game or any of its characters.**

"Let's go! Disco!"

"You're a freak."

"I don't really care Squall," Zell declared, sticking his tongue out.

"You've already been drinking, haven't you?"

"I had one or two."

Balamb Garden was having an annual ball celebrating the SeeD's that passed their exams and Squall and the others had decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Do you think they're gonna go through stuff as bad as we did?" Selphie asked, observing the care-free way they ran around, looking for friends.

"I doubt it," Quistis answered.

"Hmmm...let's go to the bar!" Zell grinned

"You're so easily excited," Selphie laughed

"I'm sooooooooooo drunk," Zell slurred eventually.

"I know what you mean," Squall said, staggering into a group of girls next to the bar.  
They began to giggle, and Zell didn't like that.

"Let's dance!" Zell screamed, grabbing Squall's arm and dragging him to the dance floor.

Zell grabbed Squalls left hand with his right and wrapped his other arm around Squalls waist, Squall copied what Zell was doing as they galloped around the ballroom, mocking all of the other couples.

Laughing like a couple of school girls on crack, they galloped onto the outside balcony, but tripped over each other's feet and fell over.

***Zell's POV***

Squall landed flat on his back and I landed on top of him, my face inches from his. This made the girlish giggles turn into a bout of hysterical laughter. I could smell Squalls aftershave mixed with his natural scent, it was intoxicating. Slowly our laughter died out but I didn't move, and neither did he. There was a look in his eye, different to before, but I didn't know what it was.

***Squall's POV***

As our laughter died out I noticed something. I'd noticed it recently but now it really stood out, how perfect Zell's skin and smile was. Damn he's hot. His face turned from happy to slightly confused. I don't know what made me do it, but I lifted my head and closed the distance between Zell and myself. My lips met his.

***Zell's POV***

I was shocked when Squall pulled his head up and kissed me, but the shock wasn't enough to stop me from reacting. He only came up for a quick kiss and pulled away, blood rushing to his cheeks. Being a horny drunk I was, I leaned towards him and kissed him again, my lips shaping to his, my tongue sliding along his lower lip. His mouth granted me access and my tongue explored, fighting against his. However, this didn't last long. Though I was drunk, some sense came back to me and I realised what would happen if someone noticed us. I broke away from him and stood up, brushing myself off, before I offered a hand to help him up. Unfortunately, this caused us to loose balance and fall into a bush. God were we fucked. Once we steadied ourselves I turned to Squall.

"Erm, I'm gonna get another drink, want one?"

Squall nodded, not quite looking me in the eye.

"Okay, just wait out here, I'll be right back."

***Squall's POV***

I leaned against the railing around the edge of the balcony. Why the fuck did I do that? He's my hot best friend. Stop that! You don't think about _him_ like that. Things are gonna be awkward now.

"Dammit," I whispered, kicking the railing.

"You okay Squall?"

I spun around in surprise, I hadn't heard anyone approach. It was Zell with the drinks. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said, turning back to stare off into the distance.

We stood in silence for a second, looking into our glasses. I caught Zell's eye only to have a smile crack across my face; we both knew what to do.

"1, 2, 3!" Zell counted us down.

We both tipped our heads back and drank our drinks in one go.

When I was done, I shivered.

"Vodka and coke isn't made to be drank in one go," I hissed from the taste.

"It really isn't," he replied, shuddering.

We stood in silence for a few seconds avoiding each other's gaze.

"I really can't be bothered with this anymore," I said, nodding towards the ballroom entrance.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

I nodded and we headed through the ballroom and out into the main section of the Garden, stumbling and staggering the whole way.

***Zell's POV***

I could tell there was something wrong with Squall, he's normally quiet around other people, but he really opened up with me recently (well, as open as he can be) and when he was drunk he was one of the loudest people I know.

"Squall?"

"Hmmm?"

"Whats wrong?"

"I told you before, there's nothing wrong."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are."

"Thanks for the insult, you gonna tell me what's up now?"

Squall sighed; I could tell he was going to tell me against his better judgement. He knew I wouldn't stop asking until he did.

"You."

"Me?" I asked, shocked and a little bit confused.

"Yes, you."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just...I really like you ok."

"I really like you too Squall."

"But not in the same way." He sighed.

It suddenly clicked in my head. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

We were silent as we walked around the Garden, not paying any attention to where we were going. It was a few moments before I had decided how to tell him. I stopped dead, he noticed, turned and walked back to me.

"Who says I don't like you in that way?"

"What?"

I didn't answer; I just grabbed hold of him and pulled him closer, my lips crashing onto his. He seemed shocked for a while, but got into the kiss eventually.

He pulled away first. Looking at me with shocked eyes, it made me laughed. "I've liked you for a while, but I didn't know you batted for _that_ team." I said.

"What?"

"I didn't know you swung that way." After realising what I meant, the comment made him blush.

"Yeah, I didn't know you did either."

I chuckled, kissing him lightly.

***Squall's POV***

'This must be the happiest moment of my life,' I thought. I looked at my watch, 1am.

"Whats the time?"

"1"

"Oh, I better go, if I wanna be able to get in the house." He kissed me again and turned to leave.

"Zell!"

He turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Errr, youcouldjuststaywithmetonight." I said, blushing more than ever.

"What?"

My cheeks went even redder. "You could just stay with me tonight."

A smile crept onto his face, he walked over and wrapped one arm around my waist and put the other onto the back of my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss. His tongue traced the edge of my lips and his tongue fought for dominance against mine. He pulled away slightly and looked at me directly in the eyes. I knew what his answer was going to be before he even said it.

"I'd love to."


End file.
